Entrelazo de esperanza
by GoldenDreams19
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando la verdad está tan cerca y a la vez tan prohibida de escuchar? ¿Qué son todos los sueños que alguna vez se semejaron tanto a la realidad? Ella, una joven dulce que bajo su manga todo lo que toca se congela. Él, un rebelde solitario esclavo de las llamas que se libran de sus puños ¿Tendrán la respuesta que tanto anhelaron?
1. Diciendo adiós

**Hoooooooooooooooooooooola! **

**Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he tenido la osadía de actualizar "Hielo en llamas" :( **

**Conseguiré un poco de tiempo para poder hacerlo! (cabe agregar que volví a pasar por la crisis de la imaginación, como muchos, LOL) **

**Pero, prometo terminarlo! Nunca dejaré un fic incompleto!**

**Esta historia se centrará en otro contexto; hasta con propios personajes. **

**Disclaimer: No dispongo de los derechos de The King of Fighters, corresponden a SNK Playmore. **

_En un extremo del mundo, se hallaba ella, inconsciente de su poder…_

_De aquel, que al unirse con alguna otra punta del mundo, podría abrir una caja llena de sorpresas._

Siendo las diez de la mañana, los fines de semana se habían vuelto rutinarios: levantarse en un sinfín de quejidos, pelear caprichosamente con su hermana, ver televisión y burlarse de su mejor amigo al intentar conseguir citas por Internet.

Así, eran las mañanas de K' Dash.

-Por los cielos Máxima, es la quinta vez en la semana que actualizas tu perfil, ¿no te das cuenta que ya estás un poco grande para estas cosas?-

El hombre de aspecto robusto se volteó de su silla una vez que el botón de Actualizar hizo su magia- ¿Acaso me estás queriendo decir viejo?-

K' solo se limitó a encorvar su sonrisa sarcásticamente.

Max dio el último sorbo a su lata de gaseosa. Observó a su amigo platinado con cautela- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?-

El rostro moreno del joven dio un giro inesperado, sin dejar de lado, su compostura de indiferencia que tanto resaltaba su personalidad- ¿A qué va esa pregunta?-

El ceño divertido del hombre permaneció intacto, ni una mosca parecía querer volar en ese momento.

K' se masajeó el cuello con pereza- Sabes la respuesta a esa odiosa pregunta- y con ello, se paró dispuesto a irse.

Sí había algo que había aprendido a lo largo de los años, es que si se mantenía por un par de minutos más al lado de su fiel colega, seguramente terminaría con la cabeza dándole giros, después de todo, le encantaba hacerlo pensar y querer "comunicarse" acerca de sus sentimientos.

-Sé lo que estás pensando viejo- aseguró sonriendo al ver los efectos que generaba en éste- Pero estoy seguro de dos cosas; para el amor no hay requisitos… ni escapatoria-

Pero antes de poder emitir una respuesta, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose permitiendo la entrada de una corriente de aire, y con ella, los pasos cansados pero decididos de una mujer, hicieron su presencia en el departamento.

-Pues conmigo te equivocas, no estoy hecho para tales pérdidas de tiempo-

-¿Para qué no estás hecho?- Whip comentó dejando sobre la mesa las llaves de su auto.

Máxima tosió para cubrir la traviesa carcajada que se le quería escapar.

K' rodó los ojos pesadamente- Nada hermana. Iré a dar una vuelta- y con ello salió destino hacia el parque en el que podía dejar atrás todos sus pensamientos, podía gozar de la soledad, su única compañía.

Después de todo, había sido su decisión.

_Aunque, algunas veces, le hubiese gustado pensar que podría haber sido otra._

O.O.O

-Así que… partes mañana- confirmó una chica de dorado cabello que parecían opacarse al decir esas palabras.

-¿No hay forma de que te adopten mis padres?- bromeó tristemente otra chica que yacía tomando de las manos a quién parecía ser, una de sus mejores amigas.

La joven de cabellos rubios miel batió la cabeza levemente- Sabes que Diana ni siquiera querría escuchar la idea- se rio un poco ante la hipotética situación.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación de la joven, lo que una vez fue su pieza dónde creció, lloró, rio y aprendió era, en ese momento, unas simples cuatro paredes adornadas con cajas alrededor que decían diferentes clasificaciones.

-No hace falta que les recuerde que nos podemos escribir y mandarnos fotos ¿cierto?-

Ambas chicas sonrieron abalanzándose sobre su amiga- Ni hace falta recordarte que no te olvidaremos- prometió Carly, a lo que Kim agregó- Ni pienses que te libraras de nosotras tan fácilmente solo por irte a la otra punta del mundo ¡te iremos a visitar para las vacaciones! ¿Fui lo suficiente clara Kula?-

La adolescente enarcó sus labios en una gran mueca divertida- No lo hubiera preferido de otra forma-

Las horas continuaron pasando hasta que, el sonido de una bocina que esperaba en la vereda de afuera dio fin a la última reunión de confidentes… o al menos, por un tiempo.

Se dieron un último fuerte abrazo marcando entre lágrimas y susurros no dejar que por ningún obstáculo que les colocase la vida, se separarían.

Kula saludó hasta ver la luz del auto desaparecer entre los árboles. Cerró los ojos con tranquilidad, pues aún le era difícil recuperar el aire.

Sólo el llamado de su protectora la trajo de vuelta en sí- Kula ¿piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- bromeó dulcemente- Ven adentro cariño, quiero mostrarte lo que nos conseguí en Southtown-

Y con ello, la joven cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_Tal vez los cambios dolían- _pensó mirando a Diana, desde siempre como una madre, hermana mayor, amiga…su guardiana.

_Siempre y cuando ella tuviese a esa mujer al lado… podría prometerse de que todo lo demás estaría bien. _

O.O.O

_-¡SUÉLTENME! ¡SUÉLTENME!-_

_-Déjanos ayudarte… mi pequeña obra maestra…- _

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _

El sonido del despertador retumbó en los oídos del joven; agitado maldijo tener por décima vez en la semana una de sus tantas continuas pesadillas.

Si bien habían cesado por un tiempo, regresaron hace un par de semanas… únicamente para recordarle lo tan miserable que se sentía por tener.

Recuerdos oprimidos, voces que le gritaban con ferviente dolor…

Como si fuesen parte de él, nunca se fueron…nunca se van a ir.

Hastiado de pensar en ello por la mañana, tomó aire y se incorporó de la cama buscando el odioso uniforme escolar.

-Te ves un poco pálido esta mañana colega, ¿dura noche?- preguntó Máxima sirviéndole un poco de pan casero que había preparado.

K' cerró los ojos como signo de afirmación. Ninguna otra palabra se inmutó a salir de su boca.

El robusto hombre lo observó por un momento, sabía con total certeza de que las pesadillas del platinado se habían vuelto con mayor frecuencia, y que, con ello su humor parecía desmejorar.

No podía culparlo, después de todo, acostumbrarse a un estilo de vida nuevo siempre fue difícil… y más, lo sería para K'…

Sin embargo sus pensamientos acerca del moreno pararon al notificarse de que llevaba puesto guantes rojos…_su guante rojo. _

Como si éste le hubiese leído la mente, soltó un bufido sarcástico- No pienses tonterías, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí-

Máxima se cruzó de brazos adquiriendo, muy inusualmente, una de sus posturas de adulto serio- Sí tengo-

K' apretó su puño dejando que una pequeña flama saliera de sí, indicándole que hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse- ¡Demonios Máxima! No lastimaré a nadie, así que borra esa señal de preocupación de tu rostro-

Un poco más pasivo, viendo el estado en el que se hallaba su colega, niveló un poco más su voz- No es preocupación viejo… simplemente no quiero que te lastimes… y que pases un mal momento y un sinfín de preguntas…

-Me lo dice alguien que es mitad humano, mitad robot- defendió apagando la llama y decidiendo salir sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta por parte de su amigo-

Max suspiró largamente. Decidió que era mejor irse a su trabajo, después de todo…era una de las pocas cosas que podían hacerlo sentir humano completamente.

-¡AH! Pero que torpe de mi parte- dijo una voz muy familiar para él.

-Descuida… a mi me suele ocurrir seguido- bromeó alguien dulcemente.

Curioso salió al encuentro de las responsables de tal ruido para encontrarse únicamente con Whip que, cargaba inútilmente con su cartera, y bolsas de supermercado en dónde había rastro de unos cuantos productos en el alfombrado piso.

Sin embargo le llamó mucho más la atención la mujer de cabellos negros que reía ayudando también a su amiga con unas cuantas frutas.

-Para tu suerte, estas están ilesas-

Seirah soltó una divertida carcajada- Gracias- dijo volteándose a ver a Máxima, quien con una ceja levantada miraba la escena expuesta.

Su rostro tomó un aspecto sarcástico- Podrías haberme ayudado tú también, ¡tus latas de gaseosa ocupan mitad de mi mano!-

El cyborg sonrió inocentemente –No digas tales cosas mujer, al menos recibiste ayuda- agregó volteándose a ver a las dos personas dichas de haber ayudado.

-Al parecer son nuevas aquí- Whip dejó sus bolsas acomodadas para extenderles la mano cálidamente- Soy Seirah, pero la mayoría del tiempo me dicen Whip-

-Y yo soy Máxima- y agregó en un tono burlesco hacia su amiga- Pero la mayoría del tiempo me dicen Max-

La mujer de cabellos cortos rodó los ojos y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del hombre- No se preocupen si lo ven algunas veces en la noche golpeando la puerta queriendo entrar… tuvimos motivos-

Kula se rio estrechando la mano de ambas personas- Max, Whip… yo soy Kula- aclaró señalando a mujer al lado de ella- Y ella es Diana-

La mujer sonrió tímidamente, si bien frecuentaba con mayor facilidad entornos sociales, el tener que adaptarse a uno completamente nuevo le ocasionaba un cierto temor. –Al menos ahora no nos sentiremos tan desconocidas. Southtown si que se ve una gran ciudad-

-No sé como haremos para encontrar mi nueva escuela- Kula se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de guiarse con el mapa que se había conseguido.

-Nosotros te podemos ayudar- ofreció el cyborg con una caballerosa sonrisa- Dime su nombre-

-Es la preparatoria Ludwand-

Los dos amigos se miraron con cierta complicidad y trataron de contener la carcajada que quería, casi literalmente, explotar.

-Mi hermano asiste allí- explicó la mujer de cabellos castaños tomando recompostura- Le podríamos decir a él que te acompañe mañana. ¿Estás en tu último año verdad?-

Kula asintió con cierta tristeza en su rostro- Así es…-

Diana observó su rostro y dulcemente acarició su cabello- Bien, Máxima…Whip- finalizó tomando las maletas- Ha sido un placer conocer a nuevas personas, pero será mejor que los dejemos… tenemos cosas que hacer y por lo que veo ustedes también-

-Está bien, no hay problema- Whip tomó nuevamente sus bolsas- De todas formas nos vamos a ver más seguido- bromeó mirando a Kula específicamente, quien se ruborizó un poco aún sin comprender por qué.

O.O.O

_-No quiero que te lastimes…- _

Eran las palabras que aun resonaban en la mente del joven platinado hasta que unas risas muy particulares sonaron por detrás de él.

-_Y aquí vamos de nuevo…- _pensó con mucha irritación.

-Hooooooola K'- comentó una chica, que al parecer, no únicamente su apariencia delataba sus intenciones, sino que también su voz y el brillo provocador de sus ojos.

La mayoría de las veces podría ignorarlas y continuar con su vida, pero…viendo la insistencia que parecía traer hoy… no le quedaban demasiadas opciones que descartar.

Sin más revuelos, se detuvo aún con sus lentes puestos sin ninguna intención de sacárselos.

-Hoy te ves más guapo que de lo usual- halagó acercando sus manos a su cabello- ¿Te has hecho un corte nuevo?-

Nauseabundamente tratando de contener su mal humor, le corrió la mano- No me hecho nada, ¿podrías apartarte de mi camino?-

Kendra colocó sus labios en forma de puchero- ¿Por qué sigues siendo tan rudo? Nos veríamos tan bien juntos-

-TCH- fue lo único que dijo dándose el gusto de alejarse por completo de la chica.

No obstante su caminata individual no permaneció mucho pues recibió un divertido puño que golpeó su hombro- K', mi hermano, ¿otra vez rompiendo corazones?-

-No me asustes así Sam- le dijo ignorando por completo su comentario.

-No te hubieras asustado si dejaras sólo un rato de vivir en tu mundo-

K' permaneció callado con el ceño aún fruncido, parecía ser que, era una de las escasas veces en que verdaderamente quería estar completamente solo sin ningún tipo de estorbo.

-Traes tus guantes rojos- observó pálidamente su amigo- Oye viejo ¿te sientes bien?-

Sam, la única persona con la que se animaba hablar aparte de su mejor amigo y Whip, su soporte en lo que llamaba una cárcel repleta de idiota. Alguien que lo conocía y comprendía un par de veces.

_Alguien que conocía su secreto. _

-Máxima me cuestionó lo mismo esta mañana-

-¿Pesadillas nuevamente?- le preguntó con mayor seguridad.

K' asintió ajustándose los lentes- Déjalo así-

Sam guardó silencio al lado de su amigo, sabía que en esas circunstancias lo mejor era permanecer callado y esperar.

De todas formas había aprendido a convivir con él.

O.O.O

-Esperemos que se sienta a gusto tal como en su vieja escuela Srta. Diamond- el Director acomodó sus anteojos con elegancia- Como encargado general del establecimiento déjeme encargarme de su incorporación. Le prometo que se sentirá como en casa- continuó a lo que le daba un papel con sus horarios- No dude en informarme de cualquier incomodidad o insatisfacción, estaré aquí para lo que necesite.

Kula sonrió agradecida- Gracias Sr. Gillwitz. Me aseguraré de ello-

Y con ello se excusó de la puerta adentrándose en recorrer el lugar.

Emitiendo un largo suspiro, caminó abriéndose paso hacia la salida del establecimiento donde Diana la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa alentadora.

-Y… ¿Qué te parece el lugar?- le preguntó una vez que ya ambas se hallaban en el auto.

-Puede…que me guste- contestó con una sonrisa mirando algunos alumnos saliendo del lugar.

**Comienzo de una nueva historia! :3**

**Espero que esta les guste, sean honestos con las críticas constructivas, yo las aceptaré :) **

**Y como dije antes, intentaré antes de Navidad terminar "Hielo en Llamas" agradezco la paciencia y comprensión! **

**Muchos besos! :) **


	2. ¿Qué sucede en la ciudad?

**Holaaaaaa! He regresado con un poco más sobre "Entrelazo de esperanza" **

**Tengo demasiadas ideas… así que espero que me alcancen los dedos para poder pasarlas LOL XD**

**Sin más que agregar… **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de KOF no me pertenecen *sniffsniff***

_Porque de las primeras impresiones uno nunca se olvida_

_Y a partir de ese momento, de ese rostro tampoco..._

El sonido del timbre marcando el horario de salida llegó a los oídos de los jóvenes.

-No se olviden de que la semana entrante comienza el campeonato anual de deportes. Espero verlos a todos divirtiéndose mucho- anunció su profesora de Matemáticas cerrando el libro con cierto alivio.

-Oye K' escuché por ahí que Ronny quiere enfrentarte en el torneo de lucha…- comentó un chico alto, corpulento y de llamativos ojos mieles.

-No pienso perder el tiempo en tonterías- K' levantó su bolso dispuesto a irse pero, fue detenido por una gran mano que lo sujetó completamente de su chaqueta- ¿Acaso piensas negarte nuevamente Dash?-

El platinado masculló alguna maldición por debajo antes de voltearse por completo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Ese comentario repleto de odio y una cierta amenaza escondida bastó para llamar la atención de varios estudiantes aún presentes, y otros que, por el accionar de sus compañeros se devolvieron al aula.

-¿Te crees muy fuerte solo por verte rudo? ¿Por qué no me demuestras de que estás hecho entonces?-

El guante rojo de K' comenzó a incomodarle un poco por lo que, decidió apretar hasta que sus nudillos se marcaron con la mayor fuerza posible que evitase que hiciera cualquier estupidez.

-Vamos viejo, dale su merecido de una vez por todas… él se lo está buscando- le murmuraba Sam.

-¿Acaso necesitas del consentimiento de tus amiguitos?-

La sala se lleno de susurros y comentarios en voz baja que apelaban a esperar una respuesta por parte del muchacho de ojos azulinos grisáceos.

-Ya cállate- le dijo con sorna- Si tanto quieres estorbar en mi camino, pues hazlo-

Y con ello se abrió paso entre la multitud no sin antes decirle- Pero asegúrate de que alguien después recoja un poco de tu dignidad-

Ronny sonrió maliciosamente- Oh, te estaré esperando K' Dash-

Y con ello, la multitud que se había acumulado, desapareció en cuestión de segundos.

O.O.O

-Oye Whip… ¿Qué camisa luce mejor?- indagó Máxima mostrándole dos pares de prendas en diferentes colores.

-Definitivamente la azul- contestó levantándole el pulgar.

El cyborg estaba por dirigirse a su habitación cuando el estrepitoso sonido de la puerta abriéndose trajo consigo a la persona que tanto se esperaba que llegase.

-Eres tan delicado hermanito- bromeó Whip.

Sin embargo, al no recibir ningún tipo de señal o comentario por parte del peliblanco siguió hablando- Sal de ahí Sam, se que todavía sigues detrás de la puerta-

-Valla mujer ¡sí que tienes oído!- contestó dándose lugar a la sala- Hey Max ¿Qué cuentas?- cuestionó al mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-

-Seguramente a alguna de sus estúpidas citas que terminan en fracaso- contestó K' con indiferencia dirigiéndose a la cocina trayendo consigo dos latas de gaseosa.

-Ya te contestó el Sr. Amargado- respondió divertido el cyborg- Parece no comprender que todavía puedo seguir siendo un galán-

-¡Pues claro que sí!- alentó el joven de cabellos negros a lo que se le transformaba su rostro en una mueca traviesa y entretenida- De lo contrario, mi hermano K' podría ayudarte, ¿no te comentó cuántas chicas tiene por detrás?-

Whip se rio por debajo recordando el episodio de esta mañana.

_Tal vez debería sacarle provecho ahora._

-¿Esta paletita quejosa?- Seirah lo señaló infantilmente- Así que mi hermanito es todo un rompecorazones, ¿y aún no ha traído a cenar a ninguna afortunada?-

-Querrás decir desdichada- comentó Máxima entre toz haciendo que Sam se carcajeara ante el comentario para recibir únicamente una mirada aprensiva del muchacho.

-Es por esto que prefiero ir a veces a tu casa, aquí la necedad es contagiosa por lo que veo-

Eso únicamente acrecentó la sonrisa de Whip- Tranquilo K', nadie esta perturbándote, ¿cierto Max?-

El cyborg asintió acomodándose su camisa.

El peliblanco se llevó una mano a su cabeza mirando de reojo a su compañero- Si te ríes de lo que acaba de decir no dudaré en quemar tu mochila-

-Bien, bien ¡no me reiré!- declaró levantando sus brazos en signo de honestidad.

Máxima se miró una vez más al espejo emprendiendo paso hacia la puerta- Los veré en un rato compañeros- saludó generalmente a lo que iba a cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Sin embargo, no se percató de que había alguien detrás de él por lo que ocasionó su caída.

Más que nada sorprendido y preocupado se agachó para reconocer el rostro de la persona que aún se hallaba en el piso también ocasionando que el resto se asomase.

Una vez que pudo distinguir el rostro ayudó inmediatamente a la persona a levantarse- ¡Pequeña! Lo siento ¿estás bien?-

Aún atontada asintió- No hay de qué preocuparse-

-Ya no ha pasado ni un día, y tú también haces que se caiga- bromeó Seirah asomándose a la puerta- ¿Ibas a algún lado?-

Sam y K' permanecieron desinteresados en la conversación- Seguramente son de esas niñas que juegan a estas horas… alguna vez al mes aquel idiota se lleva por delante alguna-

El morocho se puso una mano en la boca para evitar que saliera la carcajada- ¿Todos los meses?-

El joven afirmó su pregunta con los ojos cerrados- A estas alturas…cualquier cosa es posible con Máxima-

Pero antes de que pudiese responderle la presencia de otra persona tomó lugar en el comedor.

-Por favor Seirah sería una molestia en estos momentos, además fui únicamente a buscar mi uniforme, ya me iba…-

-No seas tan modesta Kula- dijo Whip en un amigable tono- Y sé más informal conmigo… no tienes por qué hablarme como si fuera una completa desconocida- agregó acercándosele al oído- de todas formas, te dije que nos íbamos a ver más seguido-

Sam levantó las cejas con curiosidad- ¡Valla hermano! No sabía que tu hermana solía traer tan lindas compañeras de trabajo-

K' se volteó para encontrarse con una joven aparentemente de su edad, de cabellos mieles, ojos rubíes y pálida piel similar a la de una muñeca de porcelana.

Se encontró mirándola por un par de segundos a lo que decidió desviar la mirada un poco aturdido…

Whip, como toda hermana se percato de su rostro y no se molestó en introducirlos- K', Sam…ella es Kula, nuestra vecina del piso de arriba y…- enfatizó en lo siguiente- compañera de ustedes-

Si bien Sam solía tener actitudes similares a las de K', se presentó con total naturalidad- Hola Kula-

La joven se ruborizó al notar la presencia del platinado, _ no supo evitar el seguir manteniendo contacto visual, como si… tuviesen un tipo de conexión._

Tratando de olvidarse del asunto, tal vez, eran sus nervios que le estaban jugando una mala pasada…

-¿Qué tal chicos?- dijo tratando de sonar lo más relajada posible.

Viendo el joven amigo del platinado el poco interés que este tenía, carraspeó un poco pensando en algo que preguntar- Así que… ¿de dónde vienes?-

Kula rio con un poco de ironía y gracia- De muy lejos te puedo asegurar… así que el cambio que estoy pasando es suficientemente grande-

K' bufó mirándola a la cara- Valla lugar que eliges…-

La joven levantó las cejas con cierta sorpresa en su mirada. Acomodó un poco su cabello y sonrió- No me pareció un mal lugar a mí…-

Sam miró a la muchacha para decirle algo pero, en ese momento su celular sonó; rodando con pereza sus ojos atendió sabiendo con total exactitud de quién era el llamado.

-¿Qué paso ahora Cindy?-

Se podía escuchar muy por lo lejos una voz aguda que respondía a las preguntas que el chico hacía.

Colgó sacudiendo la cabeza. K' lo observó y se paró como si supiera exactamente de que habría sido la conversación.

-Parece ser que me tengo que ir- anunció volteándose a mirar a Kula- ¿Tienes hermanos pequeños?-

La rubia hizo una mueca divertida que negaba la pregunta- No te lamentes así. Es una total envidia para mí-

Sam levantó una de sus cejas- Entonces pensaré seriamente presentarte a mi tormento personal-

Kula soltó una carcajada y asintió saludando con la mano al rubio.

Ambos chicos salieron tras la puerta dejando en la sala a una entretenida Whip y una aliviada Kula.

-Le caíste muy bien a Sam por lo que se ve- Seirah traía con ella dos vasos con jugo natural.

-Me alivia saber que no quedé como una torpe…- comentó dándole un sorbo a su bebida- No soy de hablar con muchos chicos-

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por ello, sólo se tu misma mañana…-

Ella asintió mirando hacia el vacío por un par de segundos.

Whip percibió tal acción y, con cierta inquisición miró a la joven. Esperó un poco más de silencio hasta atreverse a hablarle- ¿Puedo saber en qué piensas?-

Kula meneó un poco su cabeza regresando a la realidad- ¡Oh no es nada!- contestó con gracia- Simplemente me sorprendió un poco la actitud de tu hermano, ¿siempre es así de serio?-

La joven pudo observar como Seirah bajó la cabeza y parpadeó un par de veces antes de darle una respuesta.

_Habían tantas cosas que podían responderse con esa pregunta… ¿Qué decirle cuando habían palabras pero a la vez no?- _

Volvió a levantar la mirada con una pequeña mueca de sinceridad- Sí, lo es- agregó- De todas formas no le has caído mal… K' es un buen chico, solo que…digamos…tiene su carácter-

Kula estaba por decir algo ante ese comentario cuando fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta, y acompañado de ello, dos personas que ingresaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?- preguntó Whip al observar a Máxima con su saco todavía puesto.

El rostro de Max estaba por adquirir seriedad cuando recordó que la joven de largos cabellos castaños seguía allí- Digamos que no era mi tipo- fingió sin darle una mirada cómplice a Whip antes, quien, por supuesto la captó sin duda alguna.

K', por el otro lado, sin aún decir algo apretó su puño con fuerza pensando en el hipotético caso de lo que hubiese sucedido si no hubiese estado con Sam.

_Flashback_

_El transcurso hacia el salón de ballet dónde se hallaba la hermana de Sam era normal; K' escuchaba los reproches de Sam por tener que ser siempre él quién tenía que ir a buscar a su hermanita._

_-Hablo enserio viejo… deberían cambiar de horario a mi hermana- _

_-TCH... ¿Para qué? Te seguirás quejando de todas formas- bromeó el platinado._

_Sam golpeó amistosamente el hombro del joven- Parece que tú igual ya no podrás quejarte…seguramente te empezarás a ver más seguido con la chica nueva-_

_-¿Quién te dijo que será así? Puede manejarse por su cuenta- _

_El muchacho rio- Ok, ok... Cielos viejo, pensé que me darías otra respuesta…-bromeó mirándolo de reojo- Digo…es muy linda- _

_Pero antes de que K' pudiese refutar o reclamar algo, escuchó un sonido… parecía provenir del callejón oscuro que se hallaba en la esquina. _

_Sam inmediatamente reparó en haber oído algo también…_

_Sin embargo, antes de poder pensarlo, K' se estaba dirigiendo en la dirección por la que el sonido parecía desaparecer._

_El joven se mordió los labios, pero sin duda alguna, siguió los mismos pasos que su colega._

_Los ruidos parecían aumentar y desvanecerse, como si alguien estuviese jugando con ellos._

_El platinado comenzó a bajar el ritmo de sus pies y con una mirada fija buscaba por los rincones alguna especie de señal._

_Fue allí cuando pudo distinguir entre las sombras una persona… tenía una capa que le cubría toda la cara dejando solo a entrever una sonrisa siniestra que comenzó a acercarse con una gran lentitud hacia el muchacho de fuego._

_K' miró hacia todos lados. Asegurado de no haber nadie más por allí hizo lo que debía hacer en su parecer. _

_Sam abrió sus ojos con cierta impresión para luego acostumbrarse y colocarse en posición de defensa ante cualquier posible peligro._

_De las manos del joven comenzaron a desprende llamas amenazantes a un rojo intenso- Más te vale que digas que quieres maldito- maldijo- O juro que no dudaré en hacerte cenizas- _

_La mueca enferma de la persona se acrecentó hasta parecerle querer rechinar los dientes provocando únicamente que la furia del platinado fuese más notoria._

_No obstante, un rayo fue disparado hacia la dirección de K' el cual, apenas pudo esquivar. _

_Estupefacto y a la vez delirante desprendió un flamazo que logró tocar gran parte de su hombro dejando una marca._

_Ahogado en furia desprendió un rayo que iba directo a Sam._

_El joven de cabellos blancos iba a dirigirse hacia él, cuando por milagro, fue interrumpido por un gran hombre robusto que lo refutó con muy poca dificultad. _

_El individuo misterioso logró esquivar su rayo provocando la explosión de varias cajas de basura que colapsaron estrepitosamente en el piso, obra que, indudablemente atraería la atención de varias personas._

_K' estaba por responder con un segundo ataque cuando noto que, entre las bolsas y el polvo que se había levantado, el dicho adversario había desaparecido._

_-Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Máxima sacudiendo el polvillo que aún llevaba en su traje -¿Se encuentran bien?- _

_Sam asintió- Gracias Max- dijo volteando su cabeza a K' quien, parecía haberse quedado mirando en las posibles direcciones que esa posible persona se pudiese haber ido._

_-Maldición- murmuró sujetando su brazo derecho, parecía dolerle un poco._

_-No te esfuerces tanto K'- le aconsejó el cyborg- Olvidemos el asunto por ahora ¿sí?- _

_Y con ello, los tres se dirigieron como si nada hubiese sucedido…_

_Final del Flashback_

Kula miraba de reojo a K', pudo notar que algo no estaba bien con él…

Notó como sus puños se tensionaron y los rasgos de su rostro se contraían con cierta molestia en él.

Algo llamó su atención por sobre todo…

_Su pecho parecía… como si quisiese explotar._

La joven contuvo el aliento por un momento pensando- ¿Acaso estaba molesto por algo?-

Antes de continuar con mecanizados pensamientos el sonido de una voz tras la puerta la devolvió en sí.

Whip contestó con una cálida sonrisa- ¿Buscabas a alguien en especial?-

Diana sonrió cruzándose de brazos- Por alguna extraña razón no me sorprendió que no regresara a los minutos-

Kula se rio por detrás mientras se dirigía hacia su guardiana- Lo siento Diana, no me percaté de la hora-

La morocha batió ligeramente la cabeza colocando dulcemente una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña a lo que acariciaba sus largos mechones dorados- No tienes por qué preocuparte- le digo con calma- la próxima vez…sólo avísame ¿sí?-

La muchacha asintió dedicándole un corto abrazo a lo que Max interrumpió- Quédense a cenar si gustan…pensaba ordenar una pizza- confesó.

Seirah miró a su colega y, aunque si bien lo dudó en unos segundos, prosiguió en alentar la oferta del cyborg.

_Tal vez el tema de los "asaltos" podrían dejarlo para después._

-Oh no, no- excusó Diana con cierta vergüenza en su tono- No hay porqué d…-

-Insistimos-

-Además- agregó Máxima a modo de susurro burlesco- quedaron sobras de la comida que Whip hizo al mediodía-

Diana y Kula soltaron una risa pequeña a lo que Whip rodó los ojos cansada y divertidamente a lo que volteó a ver a su hermano.

-Oh, me olvidé de presentarlos- anunció acercándose al joven de fuego- Diana, el es K', mi hermanito-

K' bufó pesadamente- No soy un niño hermana. Sé presentarme-

-Es todo un encanto ¿no es cierto?- bromeó el hombre robusto colocando su brazo alrededor de él.

Todos rieron ante el comentario.

_Tal vez por ese momento era mejor solo olvidarse de los problemas…_

_Sí, tal vez era la mejor solución._

**Finaaaaaaaaaal del segundo capítulo :D**

**Ya me encuentro con un GRAN tiempo libre :) **

**Así que, prometo actualizar con mayor frecuencia esta vez… **

**Muchos, muchos besos! ¨*¨**


End file.
